Beautiful Disaster
by TicTacStory
Summary: Leaving Matt torn apart, Mello leaves Wammy s house in order to fight Kira,   Matt leaves not much after, trying to forget about Mello he fall s in a car crash years later Mello tracks Matt down to apolagize but will Matt get over the hurting that easily?
1. Chapter 1

It was that night, seven years ago.

It was that night he left.

Roger called Mello Roger called Near,

They got to hear their role model was dead.

Matt stayed in his room, gladly beating Bowser`s ass,

Mello was in the other, anger written on his flesh,

Near took the news calmly, succesfully solving another blank puzzle.

And then?

Oh yes,

Mello left.

Mello walked into the room encountering Matt, Matt had no idea.

"Im going." Is what the blonde said, not being able to face his friend, he added those sinned words "Forever."

Matt looked up and wondered if he went crazy or that he was simply pulling his leg, nothing was further from the truth.

Words, "L is dead." that was all it took.

Mello left, he left.

Matt was left behind questions popping up his head. "Mello wai-" The goggle wearing boy tried to stop him, he failed, Mello was already out of the dorm, his bag on his shoulder and not facing his friend.

Matt looked at the door as he left, intuition told him to stay in his bed, but Matt without thinking twice ran after the blonde, the hallway`s seemed longer and darker, the door numbers seemed bigger and the night had a cruel glow, the clouds beyond Wammy house were crying, perhaps they knew this was coming...

Mello didnt give a fuck, not a slight shit about Matt.

He left without explanation, not a word, just an indulgent "Im leaving."

Matt ran after him, his legs reached the limits to the gate of the institution, Mello was walking out of the street, the rain was pouring on their heads, "Mello what the hell!" He yelled after him, Mello didnt look back.

"Mello for God`s sake wait!" Matt tripped over the grass, his pijama jeans dirty with mud and dirty with Mello`s lacking words. "What is WRONG with you?" Matt wondered out loud, Mello looked back, but he faced the grass, annoyed he spoke. "Matt...just...go back, go away."

Tears were filling his eyes, making his sight a little blurry, unable to see what Matt`s expression was, he didnt want to, afraid to face a beautiful disaster, he couldn`t face him, not now...

Matt blinked, the wind dragged his words with it, Matt stood there in the rain, looking pathetic, his bestfriend, no, his only friend left him with no explanation, not thinking about the consequences his lack brought Matt.

Matt and Mello had a special bond, they knew eachother before they were shipped to Wammy`s, they knew eachother when their fucked up families were still complete, they were together trough thick and thin, a silence was enough to understand eachother, but not this time, the look on Mello`s face spelled bad news, Matt didnt like it, he lost his friend.

Mello and Matt both lived in Romania, Mello got orphaned at the age of eight, December 21 1995, Matt was one year younger than him, Mail Jeevas`s mother and sister got killed by gangster`s while he was forced to watch pathetically, he never knew his father, he got shipped to Wammy`s in 1997, aged nine.

They lived in the center of Bucharest both Matt and Mello lived a childhood where they were "raised by the streets" when two boys in that despair meet one and other it states an inmediate bond.

It was almost scary, afraid that they knew eachother better than they knew themselves, Matt trusted Mello, Mello trusted Matt, they only trusted eachother and now, Mello left, no words to spare, he just...left.

That night everything went fast, the church bell`s filled the air as Mello`s figure went smaller and smaller, escaping to the darkness, without Matt.

He forced himself to go back to the dorm, he thought he managed to get in his and Mello`s room without getting attention to himself, but he failed, Roger came out of his office with a bewildered look on his face. "Matt did you..." the old man started, Near was next to him but the white haired boy left a second afterwards.

Matt nodded and looked straight into the man`s eyes, worried eyes were staring back at him.

L is dead. Is what Matt thought, the look in the old man`s eyes said enough, Matt`s temper rose and his anger grew, he gritted his teeth and walked passed the old man, why didnt he stop Mello? there was no way a 14 year old can survive in the city of Manchester by himself with no money and no gun,what was that idiot trying?

He searched for Near, he was there with Mello, he should know where he was heading at, but no matter how far Matt searched Near was no where to find.

For the first time since he lost his family, Matt felt...lonely.

He tried fooling himself and thinking that Mello will easily survive out there, that he will find someone who can save his ass and eventually survive to die.

He was blown away of a sort, what could he say? it just didnt make sense-

That night Matt fell asleep in dirty and wet clothes, his dreams, no, nightmares were no consoling ones, the days that followed Matt smoked twice as much than he did before, which was hard, since smoking in Wammy`s was forbidden, Matt went out of the orphanage more and more, worrying about Mello became part of his daily routine and Matt wondered why he never asked Matt to help him.

Soonly, Matt turned quite distant with everyone, woman or man, he never stuck his tongue down the same girl`s throath twice and as time passed "love" "friendship" and "happily ever after" became a thing that only existed in fairlytails.

March 12 2007 Matt left Wammy`s house, recently turned 16 he rented an apartment on the edge of California, beach view, with his job as a receptionist and waiter he gained enough money to buy the car of his dreams, Volkswagen 210.

Three years have passed since Mello left, looking back, Matt laughs at himself, to think he got close enough to someone to cry on his window, that he thought Mello seriously cared about him, of course not, no one does, eat or get eaten, share your flesh and get stabbed twice as hard.

However, despite his carefree forced character and his natural charm that turned him into a playboy slash womanizer to every normal woman who met him, he never forgot Mello.

Never.

He also never mentioned him to anyone, he just didnt see the point, if he did that he would just remind himself of how much Mello hurt him.

But he was getting used to it, being alone.

April 23 2007 was one of those rare days Matt didnt have to go to either jobs, his DS was charging and Matt hates having to stay atached to one place soo instead he watched the news.

It was the usual news, husband killed wife and kids, the president getting bashed and the usual shooting in a public highschool, Matt was merely disgusted, he was half doozing around in space when one of the news reports got his attention.

"Mafia Headquartes West L.A Blown up by unidentified human, Japanese Task Force was recognized, 20 dead people and 10 gone missing, in the L.A hospital we have spoken to Taro Matsuda, former NPA member, asking him what had happened he spoke about a tall blonde man, before we could question him anymore a man known as Aizawa pulled him in the room wehre currently Deputy Director Yagami is getting cared for, other details remain unknown."

Matt blinked and without realizing he bit his lips hard enough that he could taste his blood.

This has to be Mello. Matt thought, It just has to be, the description, the Task Force was there, and blowing shit up is soo like him...

He looked down at the floor, all the older memories back to him with a phrase, Matt realized to his own disgust, he was worried.

After all those years he was still worried, fuck that, he never forgot him even when Mello isnt with him he still manages to screw Matt`s thoughts up, what was WRONG with him?

Now Matt got angry with himself, why should he care if Mello died there?

Honestly.

He turned the TV off, unable to handle the woman`s irritating voice talking about "A tall blonde man."

He walked outside and stepped in his car, not knowing where he was going he started it, way beyond speed limits he passed the dreamy beach of California, his mind was racing with the car, he wanted to find Mello, he wanted to see him again, he needed his best friend who fully screwed his life up, he hated himself for that, but he couldnt help it.

His thoughts were disturbed by the police sirene behind him, he frowned and checked what speed he was driving at,

Shit... He was driving at 195 on a 50 speed limit driveway, without thinking he didnt stop, he closed his eyes for the mere hell of it, he remembered how his mother and sister got killed, ran over by a car...

He drove over a bridge, little did he know that there were more cars there than he expected, the flashlights blinded him as he lost control over the wheel, and it was a matter of instants when he crashed into two other cars, one filled with a mother a boy and a girl, and in the other was a couple, Matt got pulled against the glass and as they broke into the car the gravitation caused Matt to go unconcious, the other cars crashed into eachother and the ambulance was heading towards them.

It was past four after midnight, Matt woke up and everything he saw was white, white wall`s white beds white floor white everything, for a moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven but nothing was further from the thruth, the past occurences darknened his mind, suddenly he was Mail Jeevas again.

Mail Jeevas after he heard his mother and sister passed away and he was the only survivor, Mail Jeevas when he woke up in similar hospital.

Matt felt weak, he didnt want to be Mail Jeevas, not now not ever.

A woman walked in the room, she had a kind expression on her face, her blonde hair came to her shoulder`s, she had radiant blue eyes where anyone would get lost in.

"Are you feeling alright?" She said with a smile, she looked at Matt firmly as if she was searching for something.

Just like somebody else had.

Matt smiled. "Yes, I think im fine."

_**A/N Oookay, that was a little too melodramatic, not to mention OOC, but I guess...I really want to write the next chapter already xP**_

_**Please review :3**_

_**This is a two-shot, between**__**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mello softly knocked on the door, he bit his lip and knocked again.

Apartment 56 fourth wing on the right, if Mello had to believe what a woman who looked 500 years and wore a short leopard summer dress with chiuauas printed on them had said than "Matt" lived there alone.

He sighed and got a little annoyed, his future didnt look exacly pleasing, facing the facts that;

-He just blew up one of the Mafia headquarters and killed a few dozens of people.

-He has a scar on his face which gained himself many weird looks.

-There was a 59% chance that Matt didnt remember or simply has no wish to speak to him.

He knocked again and finally a voice answered. "Coming!" it announced.

Mello bit his lip and to his own frustration he admitted to himself that he was nervous.

The wooden door opened and Matt`s face appeared, it was almost exacly like when Mello left Wammy`s; Messy brown hair, goggles and weird clothing.

Yeah right, as if Mello had room to talk.

At first Matt felt happyness and nostalgia, he did not allow these feelings to grow and instead eyed the man from tip to toe. "Mihael Keehl, didnt expect you to be alive after the explosion."

Ouch.

Mello was a little surprised to say the least that Matt remembered his real name and recognized his actions.

"Matt I..." he could not continue.

"It has been a while hasn`t it?" Matt said it chipperly, but his smile was bittersweet.

"Indeed."

"Now what do you want? surely Mihael Kheel wouldnt come after all these years without wanting anything would he?"

Again, ouch.

"Oh come one Matt, dont be such a sadistic bullshitter." Mello`s sudden change of additude hit a chord.

"I? I am the sadistic bullshitter? correct me if im wrong but I remember YOU being the one who left without explanation, YOU being the one who I was worried sick over and YOU being the reason I lost control over my car and crashed into a couple and a family, leaving them dead, didnt it ever cross your mind that I might have wanted to help you? or at the very least want an explanation?" Matt felt a urgue to kick Mello`s ass, but he didnt commit to the urgue.

"The fuck Matt?" Mello would have loved to continue and overwitt Matt but failed, no matter how much he changes the pieces Matt was right.

"And now you just turn up here again without any explanation just after I got over you?"

Got over him? Mello wondered about this sentece.

"My God Matt, haven`t it ever crossed YOUR mind that I might not want to bring YOU down with me?-" He was going to continue his sentence but was intterupted.

"Oh cut the drama, you didnt want to bring me down or did you simply want the victory you never got alone?"

This was painfully true, well, half true.

"Look im sorry alright? I AM SORRY." He said it a little angrily and sounded exasperated.

Matt threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry? Mello is sorry? I know you longer than today Mello, I wonder if you even known the meaning of sorry."

Mello found this statement quite unreasoable not to mention unfair.

"Anything else I can do for my best friend?" Matt said sarcastically as he reached for Mello`s hair just to twirl it.

When Mello was silent he closed the door, not fast enough to avoid Mello putting his foot right there. "Matt, wait."

Matt sighed annoyed and got out a cigarette. "What do you godamn want Mello?"

Mello out of frustration softly kicked the door. "Listen, I just..."

He paused, and perhaps it was the scenario he was in or the smoke bugging his eyes but he was annoyed by his watery eyes. "I just..."

Right then a woman hugged Matt and looked sweetly at Mello, she opened the door and asked what was going on.

"Ehh... Melissa just go back..." The woman grabbed his goggles and snapped them against his skin, just like Mello used to do. "Matt darling, who is this girl?"

Matt laughed a little and Mello looked down hiding an expression of sadness and annoyance.

"... an old friend." Matt said softly, and now even he felt a little sadness as he pronounced those words.

Melissa smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek. "Well, thats okay!" she lift her shoulders and before leaving to the bedroom she said one more thing, "Just remember Matty is mine!" she warned.

_And old friend..._

_...Matty is mine..._

Matt saw something in his eyes that any would confuse for Matt, and failing in his "thoug" act Matt gave in and when Melissa closed the door he looked almost sympathic to the blonde.

"Hey...Mello..." Matt shook his old bestfriend and his response was not the response he was hoping for.

Mello jerked Matt`s had away and stood back. "I see how it is..." He sighed and laughed a little. "And I thought I could have my bestfriend back..."

Matt just felt a little bad about this, _I thought I could have my bestfriend back..._

A sentence, words, letters in chain are a strong weapon when used right...

...and a killer if they are used wrong...

"Mello..." Matt walked forward but Mello looked at the floor, perhaps it was better that way, the look on Matt`s face would make him crack.

"Mello-"

"Forget it Matt, you`re right, you moved on, im sorry to disturb your peace, forget I was even here..." with this he walked out of the building, Matt looked as his old bestfriend walked away for the second time, and once again without explanation, he wanted to go after him, despite everything he still wanted to be there for Mello, and seeing him walk away like that was quite painfull, he bit his lip and Melisa came out of the room for the second time that morning.

"Matty... you and I have only been together since yesterday, but the fact that I gave you my virginity must mean something to you right?"

Matt, he who was in another planet nodded without hearing her out.

"Well, I think I have the rights to know what is going on between you and that girl..."

Matt said nothing.

"...because she really looked like she cared about you, and while I have nothing against a thr-"

Matt didn`t listen to her and opened the apartment window, he took a breath and spotted Mello walking out of the apartment, he spotted Mello walking out, he had a gun in his hand and the people around him started pointing and one woman started screaming, which was quite and exagaration.

Matt rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

"Matt...?" Melissa looked concerned.

"Damn it..." he said softly.

"Damn it damn it DAMN IT." he said the last two words hitting the wall softly, Melissa shook his shoulder. "Matt are you alright?"

"He..."He promised himself to never think of Mello again, and now, years later just one sight of him was enough to put Matt on the edge of tears. "That idiot is going to fucking kill himself..."

Melissa widened her eyes."Should I call the police or something?"

Matt had no intention of telling her about Mello`s past, the wickedness of his father, the lack of a mother figure, the hurt, the betrayal, he also didnt think it was a good idea to tell her about his inferiority complex and the fact that he was on the edge of death more than once, and that thank to Matt`s own selfish act the overwhelming sadness might reach its limits and see no more other option but death and death alone.

What did Mello have left? No father, no mother, no sister, no Matt, he lost against Near and has no place to go, who could blame him?

Matt shook his head and not telling her where he went Matt went after Mello, hoping that it wouldnt be too late.

_**A/N .**_

_**Now you get a cookie if you read that.**_


End file.
